


Верёвка впивается в шею

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song - Freeform, Suicide, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Новогодне-суицидная





	Верёвка впивается в шею

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Снежинки спускаются с неба](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/733110) by В. Шаинский (музыка), А. Внуков (стихи). 



Верёвка впивается в шею  
Всё туже, всё туже...  
Петля зажимает трахею  
Всё уже, всё уже...

Неровное се́рдцебиенье  
Всё тише, всё тише...  
Последнее наше мгновенье  
Всё ближе, всё ближе...

Встречают люди Новый год,  
Кому как веселей:  
Кто хочет - водят хоровод,  
А мы висим в петле.

Нам сокровенную мечту  
Исполнить пробил час:  
Пусть в наступающем году  
Не будет больше нас.

Верёвка впивается в шею  
Всё туже, всё туже...  
Петля зажимает трахею  
Всё уже, всё уже...

Неровное се́рдцебиенье  
Всё тише, всё тише...  
Последнее наше мгновенье  
Всё ближе, всё ближе...

Все дружным хором будут звать  
Дедулю с бородой,  
А нам куда смешней встречать  
Костлявую с косой.

Оставьте для других ребят  
Игрушки или снедь,  
В подарок просим для себя  
Мучительную смерть.

Верёвка впивается в шею  
Всё туже, всё туже...  
Петля зажимает трахею  
Всё уже, всё уже...

Неровное се́рдцебиенье  
Всё тише, всё тише...  
Последнее наше мгновенье  
Всё ближе, всё ближе…  
Последнее наше мгновенье  
Всё ближе, всё ближе...


End file.
